Krystal's First Christmas
by Jbv
Summary: Fox tries to make Krystal's first Holiday with the team special.    A Christmas Special, loads of fluff just like everything else I write  One shot seperated into 5 parts for better bunching
1. Chapter 1

**Krystal's First Christmas.**

_Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own the Star Fox franchise, or Nintendo, in any way, shape or form. Star Fox, and all related characters, are copyright of Nintendo. _

A lone vulpine stared out into space, staring at Solar, the heat source of the Lylat System. Fox McCloud sighed to himself, it was that time of year again. The time where people spent time with loved ones, family. Something he hadn't had for more than a decade.

"Later Fox!" Slippy Toad's voice called from the hangar. Fox waved back at him through the doorway only to hear the loud sound of his Arwing afterwards. Slippy was the third and final team member to leave him for the holidays.

Another Christmas alone. It was the time where Falco left them to spend time "alone" which Fox had thought meant time with his older friends back home and while he couldn't admit it the bird would also see some of his remaining family. Slippy left to be with his family and Peppy went to Fichina to be with his daughter. It was boring for him, he even missed Falco's smart ass remarks at this point.

Nothing else to do for him, Fox flopped down on the couch and changed the TV, a Christmas movie was the last of Fox's wishes to see right now.

"Hey!" A voice yelled at him. "What do you think you're doing?" A blue vixen yelled at him. He had somehow not been thinking of Krystal this holiday season. He had planned on her to have gone somewhere as well.

It was only ten months ago that Fox had saved the vixen atop Krazoa Palace. In possibly the most enduring mission of his young yet legendary career. Since then Krystal joined the Star Fox team and moved in across the hall. Fox thought she was well worth the month of combat he faced to save her life and also was trying to show his feelings for her. He had been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her.

"Sorry Krystal, used to having this time of year alone." Fox chuckled slightly, nervous and foolishly before changing the channel back. He had fought for some alone time with the vixen he secretly had feelings for time and time again but missions were always in the way. This could finally be his chance.

"Me too." She replied depressingly. She had been alone for the same amount of time Fox had although she had it much worse. She had to live on her own for years, fighting to survive. "It's a lot better here with you though." She smirked.

An hour passed, not much was said. Both of them were equally nervous towards each other. Both of them hiding feelings for one another.

Fox wouldn't have believed it but Krystal secretly had a crush for him too, the first touch of his paw when he helped her from death's grasp to helping her learn to fly an Arwing or shoot a blaster. They had already formed quite a bond. In most ways Krystal was more nervous than Fox, he just never looked into it.

"I never thought I could enjoy watching this device for so long.." She muttered turning her stare to Fox, somehow he felt it burning into his fur.

"Yeah.." Fox muttered to her showing her a slight smile in return and hoping he didn't seem like a creep to the vixen he had known for some time. This was his one chance and he didn't need to blow it.

Minutes later Fox decided he would break the silence by asking her something more personal. Hoping he would seem nice about his question.

"Krystal, what was Christmas like on Cerinia?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't cry from memories, praying she wouldn't cry..

"We'd just get together and enjoy our lives. It wasn't that special in towns like it is in Lylat." It was obvious she was fighting tears back. Her home planet always hit a sensitive spot in the vixen making it hard for the fox to learn anything of her culture. "We just spent time with our families." She shook her head. She was losing her voice slowly. "I miss my family and my homeland so much..." She muttered

Fox couldn't even imagine her pain. He knew how it felt to lose parents and it was terrible but Corneria never had the same fate that Cerinia faced.

"Krystal, I'll do everything I can to help you get adjusted to life here and if you ever want to quit flying an Arwing I'll make sure you get whatever you want." Fox said to her. He had doubts of Krystal ever being a pilot in all honesty when he met her,but, ever since she started her training her times and scores were very close to his own.

Krystal smiled at his words but she never wanted to leave Star Fox, ever. This team was like her family. She cherished every day she spent with the fox, whether it was training or tagging along on a mission.

It wasn't an hour of silence later that Fox had noticed the vixen curled up, sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he had to find out a way to impress her this holiday season. The vulpine got up to get his laptop, hoping to find a present for her. Draping a blanket over her body on his way.

"Jewelry? Too bland.. I don't want to seem like every other guy right now. I have to amaze her.." Fox muttered to himself quietly. Searching more sights now than he had in his life. "Ah..Maybe that would work." Fox smiled staring at the computer screen.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Krystal mumbled almost making Fox practically jump out of his fur.

"Oh Krystal! I was just looking up something real quick." Fox smiled, she could sense his nervousness and gave him a slight grin.

"I'm going to head to bed, I'll stay up and watch movies with you tomorrow night." She yawned to him. "Night, Fox." She waved at him.

"Night Krys." Fox smiled at her. Unable to keep his eyes off of her when she walked away. "Shit!" Fox said to himself. Krystal probably knew all about that gift now. That smile, he recognized it. Normally he saw it when he had done something foolish around her or when she was playing games with his mind.

He couldn't believe he had once more forgotten that she was a telepath. She could read his mind. Pop thoughts into his head and even cause slight injury to him if she wanted. It was a curse she believed but Fox knew it was an advantage for him and for the Star Fox team.

Fox reluctantly shut his laptop. Sleep was calling for him as well and with the luck he was having now, it was probably best to follow that call and search more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the same schedule was used. Krystal relaxed on the couch while Fox sat in the usual chair. Christmas songs were already stuck into Krystal's mind thanks to the mind-numbing hours of television they had been watching. Fox was too shy to ask her to do anything else but boredom was overcoming him.

"You know.. I really need to work on making this holiday season good for you. It's your first time in Lylat and I know you'll enjoy some of the traditions that we're used to." He blurted out randomly putting the vixen in a giggling fit.

"It's better than sitting here that's for sure." She sighed. "But what do we do? From what I've watched we need a tree, fireplace and of course land to walk on."

She was right. In the deep remnants of space it was hard to muster up a tree and lights for that matter. Luckily Fox had a plan.

"We have some old stuff in a storage closet somewhere." Fox told her "It's only been used once.. And that wasn't even the year we bought it."

"So how did that happen?"Krystal smiled at him waiting for his story.

"Well, everyone was going to stay here for the holidays one year until we got called up for a mission. We bought all the decorations for nothing.. That was three years ago though." He told her smiling at the memories of how red Peppy's face was when he realized the cash he wasted.

"We stuffed into a storage closet until we finally used it when the power went out over Christmas and we were stranded in deep space. Unable to even launch our Arwings." The vulpine continued with a smile.

"Well it seems like it could be fun." Krystal smiled back. "I'll help you get it set up!"

**

* * *

**

After prying the door open the two picked out a small amount of decorations to put up around the 'den' of the space station. Fox prayed that he would be able to put a move on Krystal before their time alone was done with but with her probably already knowing what he had gotten her he might be doomed.

"You think this looks nice?" Krystal asked him turning his attention from something he was measuring.

Fox thought of saying something quick to her right then like 'I think you look nice' but his nervousness got him out of that train of thought. The vulpine turned to see their small fake tree lighted up with several small, cheap ornaments around it.

"It looks great." Fox smiled at her, before he could turn back around the tree had fallen over (Followed by cursing from Krystal). "Here lemme help." Fox smiled at her tightening the tree to it's holster. He couldn't blame her of her mistakes, hell it was her first Christmas.

"There..I think we've done just about enough.." Fox smirked admiring their sloppy work.

"I think it looks wonderful." Krystal giggled slightly at the half crooked wreath on the wall. "Thanks for doing this for me Fox." She smiled at the vulpine who could only manage to rub the back of his neck. He was obviously still slightly nervous around her when things got soft.

"It was no problem Krystal." Fox chuckled. "But now what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I'd like to get some rest for a minute and then maybe we could do a one on one in the simulators." Krystal smiled at him knowing how much he had done that with Falco to hone his skills.

"Sounds good to me." The vulpine smirked at her before taking a seat next to the couch, the same one that he had put his dent in from many settings.

Fox silently beat himself up, second day alone with Krystal and even worse they had been in the same room the whole time yet he still couldn't find a way to make his move. He didn't realize Krystal was inside his mind at that time. She could only smile, this is why she was starting to like him so much.

"So you think you can take me on?" Krystal asked him, trying to playfully taunt the vulpine.

"I believe I can but we'll see." Fox smiled and looked into her eyes. "You've gotten a lot better at flying since I rescued you. You have definitely made me proud."

"Well I want to make you even prouder." She smirked back before actually taking the vulpine's paw nervously and walking with him. Down three flights of steps to the training room.

Hours passed, simulator's rumbled and the two were in deadlock competition. Fox's mind wasn't 100% on the competition. It was on how this time with Krystal would play out. "I just need to forget about it and let it happen.." He muttered to himself while straining to do a loop.

"Gotcha!" Krystal laughed and sent a locked on shot right at his virtual Arwing sending him into the Cornerian grounds they were 'flying' over.

Krystal hopped out of the cockpit with a smile, she had won 7 of 13 rounds against the ace pilot to prove her skills to him once more. 2 Dogfight wins and 5 Combat situation wins which were determined by the most downed enemies.

"Nice flying." Fox told her while tossing her a bottle of water. He wasn't ashamed like he would've been against Falco (Or even Slippy for that matter, if it ever happened). He was actually glad she won and that he had made her happy.

"Thanks but I know you were going easy on me." She giggled at him. Krystal kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him "that's for letting me win. Thanks."

She couldn't help but notice how the vulpine locked up in shock when she kissed him. "No p-problem Krystal." Fox stuttered out. A wide grin came across the pilot's muzzle.

"I'm tired though, I'm going to get some rest.. Tomorrow we'll have more fun." She smiled and waved him good night.

"Good night Krystal." Fox yelled to her cheerfully before noticing the time. 2:30 In the morning. "Guess I'm going that way too." He mumbled to himself before hurrying to catch the vixen for one last glimpse that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The vulpine woke up the next morning feeling groggy. Not very normal for him but neither was last night either. He hadn't broke his normal timing like that since they had first brought Krystal onto the Great Fox.

"Ugh.. One o'clock?" Fox exclaimed at the clock on his dresser. No wonder he felt this way.

He knew he would catch some teasing from Krystal on this one and he did.

"Sleep well?" She asked slightly caring but slightly making fun of how late he had slept.

"Yeah..Gonna make some coffee or something.." He half moaned to her, almost like the living dead.

Normally the vulpine didn't drink any coffee, if he needed a boost he'd grab an energy drink but then again something about all these decorations made him feel strange. Warmer than usual, maybe even nicer. If that was possible with the only crew on board being Krystal who he was always nice to.

The surprise for the two of them wasn't until he was about to leave. Krystal was taking something into their small kitchen while Fox was leaving, the two bumped into each other and landed flat on their tails. Fox barely was able to hold onto his mug to prevent a spill.

"Sorry Krystal didn't see you coming.. You okay?" He asked her seeing her eyes glued above them. "Krys..?" Fox asked this time worried he might've hit her head.

"Yeah I'm fine but..Why did you put that up?" She asked him staring at a green plant-like decoration above them.

Fox looked up to see mistletoe and he knew that she probably set this up purposely, atleast he hoped. She could either be teasing him by this or maybe she had the same feelings he had. "Krystal where did you?"

"I didn't put it up there Fox.." She told him staring him in the eyes now. Her look showed the truth. Fox didn't do it nor did she.

"Huh, strange.." Fox muttered back. He decided to do the same thing she had done the night before to him and pecked her quickly on the cheek. He was blushing more than ever now.

"If you're going to do it, atleast do it right." She smirked at him before kissing him on the lips for the first time since the night he had rescued her. This time it was different than before. Somehow it meant more, it wasn't a 'Thank you' it was more of the fact that she cared.

"Krystal..Wow.." Fox muttered after the best twenty seconds of his life. She still clung onto his chest like her life depended on it.

"I d-don't want to move.." She muttered, her voice muffled by the vulpine's shirt.

Fox's hand was shaking so he dropped his coffee mug to prevent a spill and then wrapped his arms around the vixen. Suddenly a burst of courage through the vulpine. "Krystal I-I.." He stuttered, his heart pounding inside his chest. She could feel it.

"I know you do.." She blurted out "I'm just so nervous around you because I'm afraid I'll mess up our wonderful friendship."

"I've been afraid too." Fox sighed. "I should've just told you and then we wouldn't be stuck on this cold floor freezing ourselves." The vulpine stood up and offered the vixen a helping paw.

She barely let out a giggle to his remark and then accepted his paw to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet she embraced the fox one more time quickly before heading to the couch she had called home the past couple days. To her surprise Fox came and actually joined her on the small space.

Fox hoped he wasn't pushing himself on her too much. He was trying his hardest to avoid too much unnecessary physical contact with the vixen but somehow he knew she enjoyed his company like this. Maybe it was the wide smile on the vixen's face or just a feeling in the air. One thing was for sure; he was glad he bumped into Krystal in the perfect location.

It didn't take long for either of the two to fall asleep like that, considering how many missions they had done to earn such a holiday break it was no surprise but while he dreamt he was losing precious valuable time on the day he was planning on buying Krystal's Christmas gift.

Hours passed and the two hardly moved, Fox was content for the first time that he could remember. Instead of his mind being on missions it was on the vixen that was now curled up beside him, sleeping within his arms.

It was nightfall in Corneria by the time the two woke up. The vulpine simply sat up,looked at the clock and groaned waking the vixen up accidentally.

"What is it?" Krystal asked him, her hair in a mess from their lazy afternoon.

"Wasted the day.." He grumbled, still tired himself.

Krystal gasped playfully. "You mean this was a waste?"

"N-No Krystal just I was going to go fly to Corneria quickly and grab something for this weekend." Fox stammered, he knew she was joking around with him but he didn't want to risk his chances with her this early.

"Oh so you're planning on buying me something?" She raised an eyebrow making him blush. He wished he'd stop being so..Shy.

"Maybe.. I have a few ideas." Fox smirked at her before laying back down on the couch.

"Well I'll go with you.. We'll split up and get each other something." She suggested.

Fox smiled at her. "Sounds good to me." She smiled back before fading off from Lylat. Trying her hardest to find out what the famous hero of Corneria would need.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, be back here in an hour and a half, that sound good?" Fox asked Krystal, they were getting ready to Christmas shop on the worst day of all. Christmas Eve.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled at him, that smile that seemed to brighten his day somehow.

"Alright.. Time to get something that will 'wow' her.." Fox sighed to himself after the blue furred vixen was out of sight.

He was thankful that in the crowd he was just 'another' person and not hero of Sauria or Lylat. Noone was swarming him nor was anybody yelling his name when they saw him they were just hurrying like he was to get this done with.

The lone vulpine looked down at his PDA, the address of where he needed to be was lit up brightly for him to see yet he still couldn't find it over the masses. _'329, 329, 329, Aha!"' _He thought to himself. The 'building' he was looking for was huge, just what he had been hoping for.

Fox walked up to the lynx who was apparently miserably working another shift. "How may I help you?" She asked him almost pathetically.

"Yes, I ordered a package for one a few nights ago.. Should be under McCloud." Fox explained.

"Mc-.. Okay Let me check." She seemed to be cheering up slightly. "Full package? I didn't expect you to be the spa type." She joked at the vulpine.

"Hah hah.. But seriously it's for someone else." He replied, hoping this wouldn't take the full hour he had left.

"Alright, well just sign here." She handed him an electronic pen to put down his signature.

Finally the vulpine was done, now he had what he believed was the perfect gift for Krystal, and as a plus there was no way he could be outdone this time. He might've pulled off the perfect set of gifts for her and he knew it.

Krystal however wanted to impress Fox just as much as he wanted to impress her. "What possibly can you buy Fox McCloud for Christmas.." She sighed to herself. He wasn't the easiest thing to shop for that was for sure (Especially when she had no idea what he wanted).

The vixen stared up a giant skyscraper in the middle of Corneria's capital that read "5 Hours and 43 Minutes." It was counting down how long until the 25th but also counting down how much time she had left. 43 Minutes until she had to meet up with Fox and at this rate she'd be empty pawed.

"Wow.." Krystal murmured to herself seeing what she thought Fox would love. "Perfect." She smiled while looking through the window like a kit at a toy store.

Fox couldn't keep his tail from wagging slightly when Krystal came into view, he was actually excited to give someone something, something he knew would surprise her as long as he kept his mind clear.

"Alright done that, you're happy I see." She smirked at the blushing vulpine.

"Yeah, well I want to go around the park with you quickly." Fox had planned this, his most fond memory was going out around the park with his mother and father on Christmas Eve to see all the lights.

Luckily the walk wasn't long for them, that's why Fox had them land their Arwings where they did, Krystal's eyes widened when she saw the multimillion dollar selection of electricity.

"Much better than what we did.." She joked.

"Yeah, it's not all crooked like ours either." Fox chuckled putting his paw around her back making her jump slightly at the touch. It was obvious she was still getting used to him actually doing as he wanted.

She enjoyed his hold on her because it certainly was getting cold out and this sight was something to behold with him and no other.

"This is a wonderful first date spot you know." Krystal whispered to him, her head was leaning on his shoulder for warmth.

"I didn't think this was our first date but I'd have to agree." He pulled the vixen a little closer to him. How he wished and dreamt of being this close to her, finally it was happening. He was having his prayers answered and his life couldn't get _any _better.

"Oh my goodness, Fox there's an Arwing." Krystal couldn't help but let out a giggle pointing to the lights hanging from a tree.

"Wow maybe I can sue for copyright claims." Fox joked, getting a bump in return from her.

"It's starting to snow." Krystal murmured seeing a white flake land on Fox's coat.

"Yeah, I figured it would." Fox smiled knowing his luck lately Krystal's first holiday with him would have snow.

"We should head back, it's getting dark." Fox warned her. She was lost though, somewhere in her mind something had given way, maybe from exhaustion, maybe from the amount of pure happiness she had but she did not want to answer. She didn't even want to move. She was drifting to sleep right there, even while standing up

"K-Krys?" Fox asked seeing the vixen hadn't moved. He was fearing the worse, possibly even a seizure about to start. "Krystal!" Fox nudged her head snapping her out of the peaceful moment.

"Sorry..I just was about to fall asleep and-." She stopped there leaving him with a smile.

"Come on, we have an hour flight ahead of us and you can't sleep through that." Fox told her, still smiling and pulled her to their Arwings, paw in paw.

* * *

Fox woke-up early the next morning, ready to spend Christmas day with his new girlfriend, Krystal. He smiled to himself thinking of her as his girlfriend now. It just was all so sudden, how he was able to open up to her so much after that one kiss. His only answer to that would be that she gave him confidence, confidence he desperately needed as he had not been too experienced with women before and none of them made him feel this way.

Fox checked Krystal's room only to find her sound asleep. A pillow curled up between her arms in what Fox hoped she was pretending to be him, he could hope atleast. Somehow he couldn't wake her just yet so he decided to be patient and wait for her to wake. This was only really a big day to him this year because of her anyhow.

The vixen wouldn't come out of her room until two hours later, Fox had been waiting patiently every second of it.

"Good morning." Fox greeted her warmly.

"Merry Christmas." She weakly muttered, obviously still a little sleepy.

"Grinch.." Fox sighed shaking his head jokingly at her. She rolled her eyes at him and slapped him playfully on his forearm.

"You tired me out last night." She sighed, looking into the vulpine's eyes pathetically.

"Thank god Falco wasn't here to take that the wrong way." Fox joked at her getting a slight giggle in return. "Well anyways Krystal, merry Christmas." Fox told her and handed her a small box. Her smile widened almost instantly as she went from a tired, draggy vixen into almost the same reaction he'd get from a small cub.

"Fox.." She muttered, looking in his eyes almost begging him to give her permission to see what he had gotten her. Her telepathy told her that it was something special and that he was wanting to see her surprised expression.

"Well, open it." Fox smiled at her awaiting her facial expression when she saw it.

Just like that the vixen tore through the box and saw just a flimsy but expensive piece of paper. "What is it?" She asked him reading through it. "Oh Fox, you didn't have to do all this for me." She muttered seeing that he had bought her a full week at a resort.

Fox figured the missions were taking a toll on the inexperienced vixen so he just bought her a great, and really expensive, vacation on an island in Corneria.

"Fox, it's the perfect gift. But.. Could you come too?" She asked him, Fox blushed now more than ever. This wasn't the type of thing he would even _want_ to go to.

"If that's what you want." His blushing continued, thankfully they were alone today and nobody could hear his answer to that. "But you do know it's more for.. Females right?" He chuckled, once more his paw rubbing the back of his own neck in nervousness.

"Well it says it has dinners for couples and also a golf course." She tried to tempt him.

"You know I'm terrible at golf though, right?" He smirked, she only looked into his eyes with that pleading look. She knew that getting Fox alone after this break would be tough. "Alright, I'll go if you want me to. This is your gift." He smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to even think about turning her down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She almost yelled hugging onto the vulpine. She had only gotten one Christmas gift before this, her staff but this one came pretty close to number one to her.

"Hold on one moment." Krystal told him, holding him in place for a moment before running off to get the gifts she had gotten him. She came back in the blink of an eye holding a neatly wrapped box along with a smaller one. "I know it isn't much but I didn't have much time to think on it." She sighed, he didn't care. His present had been her expression when she received her gift.

"Well go on, open one." She insisted, he only shrugged at her with a grin. "Pick one!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"Alright, I'll go for the biggest one.." He sighed almost as if it were a chore. Within a few moments the wrapping paper was gone revealing new combat boots for the vulpine, she knew he had worn his old ones out from miles of walking on Sauria.

"Thank you Krys." He smiled at her seeing that they were his size too.

"Well, I found this in a shop too, I didn't have to pay for it but I believe it might be somewhat important to you." She was sounding a bit more, emotional this time. She prayed he would like it.

Fox noticed the seriousness in her voice and opened it with care, finally he was able to see why she ad been so tedious on the subject.

It was a picture of the old Star Fox team, Peppy, his father and also that betraying bastard Pigma.

This magazine clip was very rare, he didn't even have it. The fact that Krystal got him a gift like this surprised him, yet he knew he would cherish it.

"Krystal, thank you." He sighed, almost breathless. He could've never expected this to happen. "It means a lot, really." He hugged the vixen tight to him.

"Merry Christmas, Fox." Was all she whispered back to him.

"I really do love you Krystal." Fox said, his voice muffled by her shoulder. "I'll protect you until the day I die." He muttered on, saying now what he had said only when he was by himself and in his own dreams before.

The vixen smiled and clung onto the Fox, this was the best day of her life, and it wasn't even half over.

**

* * *

**

The next day Falco met up with Slippy, they both were heading back to the Great Fox to see what Fox had ruined by himself this time. "I wonder if he and Krystal have been at it while we were gone." Slippy asked, trying to make the bird laugh.

"Hah, nah. I put up some mistletoe up on the door to the kitchen as a joke too. I wonder if they even noticed." Falco chuckled. He didn't know even half of what he had started.

_-Author's Note: Well It's that time of year again, I really am going to try and update a little more often..maybe once a month but THIS fic has enough fluff in it for that month off I took hopefully. First I planned on it being released the 13th but well guess what.. I went into the "I'll just finish it tomorrow" deal and now look where I am. If this is the first fic from me you've read I hope I gave a decent impression because most of my big chapters like this or even one shots seem to run on. I notice that I just need to get better.. (I may break this into 4 parts though) _

_Hopefully you enjoyed this year's special because I know people liked last year's and hopefully you'll check out my other work and like it as well. Thanks for viewing and have a Merry Christmas.-_


End file.
